Birth of DangerFold
This is how Birth of DangerFold goes in Sapotis (CTaRAoMToLaCN). of the Beeps find Penfold and DangerMouse Beep Beep: What's up? Ernest Penfold: Alya's sisters are been akumatized and Bertram is now Sunset's bodyguard. DangerMouse: Well, Megatron is Sunset's bodyguard. Ernest Penfold: I'm sorry. I think Bertram is Sunset's bodygaurd. a Sunset doll DangerMouse: Did you hear Sunset tell you before? Her bodygaurd is Megatron! the Sunset doll Ernest Penfold: Bertram! DangerMouse: Megatron! Ernest Penfold: Bertram! Smarty Beep: We could leave them to calm down. Beeps leave the room. Meanwhile, at Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Partner. I think I sensed a mole with anger and wanting Bertram to be Sunset's bodyguard. Also, I sense a mouse with the same but, with liking to Megatron. Hawk Moth: The perfect duo for our Sapotis, partner. Remember what you do? Ryan Repulsa: Oh, let me send an Akuma for you and I can prove the apprentice of Xehanort is Sunset's bodyguard. Repulsa fills the Akuma with dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Go on a night flight, my Akuma. And evilize them. Akuma flies out the window. Meanwhile, Sci-Ryan: I hope Ladybug and Cat Noir stop those Sapotis Monsters. Sunset Shimmer: I hope so too, Sci-Ryan. Evil Anna: I guess Ryan and the Dazzlings are absorbing the negative energy from Penfold and DangerMouse. Ever heared of Shimmer and Shine? [Meanwhile, Penfold and DangerMouse are still arguing as an Akuma flies into view Ernest Penfold: Bertram! DangerMouse: Megatron! Akuma lands on the Sunset doll and two butterfly frames form around thier eyes Ryan Repulsa: DangerFold. I am Ryan Repulsa. Are you tired of Megatron being Sunset's bodyguard and telling you what to do? Well, I will let you be mischievous as you want and prove Bertram is Sunset's bodyguard. DangerMouse and Penfold: And do whatever we want? Like, staying up all night? And drink orange juice? And eat lots of cookies and other treats? And go to the Pixar Play Parade? And go to the movies? And go to the amusement park with our friends? Ryan Repulsa: Yes. That and the Play Parade. Calm down please. I give you the playtime by giving you Sapotis' powers. And from this day forward, Nobody will be able to punish you. Because it will always be a fault of another Sapotis. In return, all you have to do to prove that Bertram is Sunset's bodyguard is to find the Matrix and the Miraculous and give them to your two friends, Hawk Moth and Ryan Replusa. Is that right for you? DangerMouse and Penfold: Yes, sir! We're on our way! akuma consumes them both, turning them into DangerFold Evil Ryan: Oh, for crying out loud. I hope you and Penfold calm down. Last thing Alya needs is another... gasps Sapotis? DangerFold (Penfold): We are not Sapotis, buddy. We are DangerFold, the duo of mischievous agents in the world. DangerFold (DangerMouse): And we could have fun after we get the Matrix and the Miraculous. Jessie Primefan: Beep Beep: They are not Dangermouse and Penfold! Get up out that house! Get up out that house! Ladyan! Where are you?! Ryan F-Freeman: [Then, 7 DangerFolds outnumber Thomas and disables OpThomas Prime's T-Cog by removing it DangerFold (Penfold): Ooh. Cookie. the T-cog Thomas: Hey! I needed that. runs with Thomas behind a tree Ryan F-Freeman: You need to get to safety, Thomas. I will handle this one. Rikki, spots on! becomes Ladyan. Meanwhile, [[Category:Scenes] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer